Pay Up
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Takes place after the breakup episode. Deep down, Serena isn't as weak as everyone believes her to be. She wants him back, but not before there's a little pay back. But what happens when things take a turn that wasn't expected by anyone? S/D
1. Broken Heart and a Determination

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Surprise! New, short story. Yes, it will be short. Maybe only three chapters max. I was watching some youtube videos and got the idea. The story takes place directly after the battle scence of the break up episode, where Tuxedo Mask is walking away from her. It has an alternate ending, obviously. Something to show that Sailor Moon is not weak._

* * *

I watched him walk into the horizon with his cape swishing behind him in the most elegant way. I knew tears were flowing down my face freely by now, but I didn't care. I wanted to watch his back fade into the distance. I wanted to see if disappear to a place where I could no longer go freely. I knew soon it would pull me into the opposite direction. It would not be like the sun for him, but the darkness – the black sky that surrounded my kingdom, the moon. I could feel it pulling on my soul's strings to return. I could feel it pulling me in, and I knew this time, it would not be so easy to let go.

Ever so slowly, I walked back to my house. I didn't bother to transform back just yet nor did I acknowledge the stares I continually received alone the busy city street. I knew they all noticed the tear stains being replaced with new ones.

"Is that Sailor Moon?" I heard a woman whisper to her friends.

"Mommy, why is Sailor Moon crying?" a little girl asked, tugging on her mother's pant leg.

"I don't know, honey," her mother answered before they crossed the street.

He said he didn't like weak girls. I knew I wasn't that strong so I guess he didn't have a choice but to break up with me. I wasn't him type. Maybe he should have never quit dating Raye. She's strong. She's definitely stronger than me. I'm sure he would be a lot happier with her. I only hindered him. That's all I was good for. I not only hindered the man I love, but my friends too. I'm always the one they have to look out for during battles and it's not just because I'm the princess. It's because I'm a burden. I've been a burden since the start even when it was just me.

I sighed, knowing I needed to get home for dinner, and I knew I couldn't go to my house dressed like this. That would surely give me away. I pushed down on the ground as low as I could go, and shot up into the air like a bullet. I landed on the top of the nearest building with stairs, and hurriedly transformed back to Serena Tsukino out of view of the street. After the flashing lights disappeared, I looked around the roof I was on.

"Oh, perfect, Serena. Out of all the rooftops in Tokyo, you just have to choose _his_ to change on," I mumbled to myself. I looked around to make sure no one could see me even though I knew I was too high up for their eyes to notice who I was. I walked swiftly over to the roof door, and opened it, knowing it would be unlocked. I mean, who could possibly try to break in to the building from the roof? It was several – I mean, _several _– stories up. I was surprised in myself for being able to get up this high.

Going through the doorway, I raced down the stairs while praying in my head that I wouldn't run into him. I could see the evaluator ahead, and picked up speed when I saw it was about to close.

"Hold it, please!" I yelled, practically out of breath. I saw a large hand stretch out to stop the automatic doors. I slowed down to a walk, and stepped inside. "Oh, thank you… so much." I had to catch my breath.

"Serena?" I looked up. Crap. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up at Darien's confused face. "Oh, Darien. Jeez, I hardly recognized you without the mask with a look of loathing hidden underneath. Sorry."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked, eyeing me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because quite frankly, Darien, we're no longer in a relationship according to you so I don't feel the need to fill you in on my activities," I said, snapping back at him. Wow, where was this coming from? I was crying over him only a few minutes ago. I was sure my eyes were still red, and my nose… oh, God. I needed a tissue.

"True, but I do live here whereas you don't, and since we are no longer in a relationship there is no reason for you to be here. That is why I asked my question."

"Darien, do you like hearing yourself talk or something?" I stifled a laugh. I forgot how fun it was arguing with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Serena?" he said, eyes going darker. Oh, scary. Not.

"How ironic. I've been asking myself the same thing about you ever since we broke up."

The elevator slowed to a stop. I thought we were at the bottom, but the doors slid open to the hallway of the tenth floor. We still have ten more to go together. A man with dark brown hair sauntered on the cart and pressed the ground button. The silver doors returned to each other once again, and continued on its journey. The man turned to me and smiled.

"Hello. How are you, miss?" he said, with a sweet voice, but it was nothing compared to the traitor beside me.

Either way, I smiled back. "I'm dandy. How about yourself?"

His grin went a bit wider. "I'm better now. Do you live here?"

"In this building, no, but Tokyo, yes. You?"

"Yeah, I live on the tenth floor. I'm Travis. Do you have a name, beautiful?"

I blushed. It's been awhile since I've been hit on. The guys seemed to back away when they saw Darien by my side. Maybe he noticed that I was single now. "Serena. It's nice to meet you, Travis."

"Likewise, Serena." The evaluator came to a stop and dinged. The door opened, letting us out. Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card.

"Here," He said, handing it to me. "Call me sometime."

"Oh, um, thanks." I said. He picked up my hand, kissed it quickly, and let it fall back to my side. He smiled one more time before he walked out of the cart and into the lobby. I turned back to Darien. "Dang, it's only been a few hours and the line is already starting. I guess I still got it." I thrusted my hip out to him, and slapped my rear with a wink his way. I laughed. "See you around, Cape Boy." I walked out, snickering at his shocked expression.

* * *

_What did you think? Did you like it? I know it's short. This story will probably be only three chapters long. Hope you liked it and won't forget to reviews._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	2. Scout Meeting

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Well, next chapter is right here, obviously. Hope you like it. I'm very happy with this story's response so far._

* * *

On my way home, I was practically prancing along the sidewalk. I must have this single woman glow around me because I am now carrying four phone numbers in my hand, including Travis' number. Thankfully, all of the men were fairly cute, but there was always that annoying buzz in my head saying that Darien is so much better. I'm not about to deny that when I know it's true, but I'm not about to faun over the fact either. He wasn't mine anymore.

I opened the front door with a loud voice to follow. "I'm home, mom! Where's dinner?"

My mother, Ilene, popped her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Serena, it's about time. You're lucky, though. I'm putting dinner on the table now. Call you father and brother."

"Guys, dinner!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard Sam shuffling around in his room and my father beginning to make his way down the stairs. I wasn't going to wait for them to come so I went and took my place at the dinner table. Everyone soon began filling in after me. "What're we eating tonight, mom?"

"I made chicken and potatoes. I know you'll like it." Ilene looked around. "I thought Darien was coming for dinner, Serena."

My face turned red. I had forgotten about that. "Oh, no. No, he couldn't make it tonight, mom. You know, work and all."

She frowned. "Oh, that's a shame, and I had made such a nice meal, too. Maybe another time, then."

"Yes, another time." I wasn't going to tell them that I wasn't dating Darien anymore. No, why would I do that? I was planning on getting him back, and I knew it wouldn't take long.

--

I was sitting at my desk in my bedroom doing my geometry homework when Luna jumped through my window. She landed gracefully onto my bed, and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She shook her purple-black head, and jumped onto my desk. She looked down at my paper. "You're actually doing your _homework_?"

"Yes. Is that a crime?" I said quickly as I scribbled down another problem.

"Uh, no. It's just that I rarely see you do your homework without being told."

"You're not always here, Luna."

"Yes, yes. Anyway, hurry and finish up because we're heading over to Raye's for a scout meeting. Oh, and no whining about that."

"Why would I whine when I'm going to see my friends?" I said, finishing my paper. I placed it back into my geometry notebook, and then tucked it away into my bag.

Luna cocked her head to the side. "You don't whine about seeing your friends. You whine about anything dealing with your responsibilities." She paused. "Is something wrong?"

I looked over at her. I knew my face wasn't showing anything. "Why would there be anything wrong? Come on. Let's go."

--

When I reached the temple, everyone was already there, waiting for me, of course, but that's because they were early. I was on time. I walked in and they were sitting around the table in Raye's room. Amy was, as always, typing away at her little computer while everyone else chatted about boys, school, and the mall.

"Hey, guys," I said as I sat down next to Mina. "What's up?"

"Serena-!" Raye paused and looked at the clock. "Wait, no. You're actually on time. Wow, how surprising."

"Thanks, Raye," I said, turning to look at Amy. "What's this about?"

"Well, nothing truly important. None of us except you and Tuxedo Mask were at the latest battle, and we wanted to be filled in," Amy said, closing her computer.

"Oh, that. You know, another common battle. Nothing special about it, really. Just some youma invading a beauty shop. I tried to fight it, failed, Tuxedo Mask saved me, I defeated it, the end."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"I told you guys we didn't need a meeting for this," Lita said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, I was in the middle of baking."

I noticed Mina staring at me. "What?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "Did something happen?"

"Huh? Did what happen?"

"Between you and Darien."

That made everyone go quiet. Great. "Uh, why?"

"You just have the glow around you, Serena."

"Oh, my God, Serena, are you pregnant?!" Raye gasped, her eyes seeming to bulge out of their sockets. Everyone followed suit, except for Luna.

"What?! Like _hell_ you are! I'll kill him! Prince or no prince!" She raised her claws above her head. "Where is he?!" She was about to run out of the room.

"No, no! Luna, gosh, no! I'm not pregnant. Damn." I sighed. "No, that's not it. It's almost the opposite, actually. He broke up with me."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at me.

"Why?!"

"You two are soul mates! Why would you break up?"

"I'm still killing him!" Ugh, Luna.

"Did you do something wrong?"

"Tell us!" their voices melted together again.

"I don't know why, really. I mean, I saw him after school on the street like usual. I think he was going to class or coming from class or something. I ran up to him to give him a hug like I always do. Then, he pushed me away, and broke up with me."

"But you guys were doing great," Amy said with a confused look. She was always the one to think too much about something.

"I thought so too, Amy, but I don't know. Maybe he lost interest in me. I mean, we were together a thousand years ago."

"Yeah, but you guys are soul mates. You're meant to be together forever," Lita said.

"I know, but he might not think that."

"Well, that just gives me more reason to murder him. I don't care if he's a prince or not. He hurt my princess-," Luna rambling again by the doorway. I cast her a glare, making her go quiet.

I looked at Mina. "Why are you so quiet?"

She continued to look at me, but in a dazed way. Her eyes seemed to be looking past me, but then refocused on my face. Suddenly, a bright grin spread across her face. "You're planning on getting him back." That was a definite statement.

I coughed lightly, and then smiled. "You bet."

Her grin widened. "Perfect. I want to help."

"Oh, me too!" the girls – and cats – said in unison.

"Wait. I do want Darien back because I love him and I know were meant to be together." I paused. "But not without a little payback. I don't want to go crawling back into his arms, begging he'll take me back. I'm not that desperate nor am I that kind of girl. What princess would do that? No, I want the prince to crawl on all fours back to _my_ arms with no guarantee he'll be accepted."

They smiled in satisfaction. That's exactly what they wanted to hear.

* * *

_Well? Did it live up to chapter one? I know the humor didn't exactly, but I don't think I did that bad. Don't worry, though, there will be more ass-kicking Serena again soon. Oh, btw, I think this story might be five chapters instead of three. It might even be more than five. It depends on what else I think up, and it's response. Don't forget to review, you lovely fans._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I profusely apologize about any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes throughout this chapter. I don't always read over my work. Takes time, doesn't it?_


	3. Let's Begin

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I think you'll be pleased._

* * *

The scout meeting was practically the most exciting meeting we ever had. We took the whole time trying to plot ideas of payback on Darien. Most of them went against the law so we had to chuck a lot out the window on account of the demands by Amy. What a nerd. Though, we did get her to bend a little on some of them. It was going to be great.

I was on my way to school, a hell of a place. I knew I wasn't late, but I still continued to run like a madman, knowing exactly where it would lead me, and expecting it at just the right time, my body crashed into another one, making us fall to the ground. The air burst out of my mouth as we hit the ground with me on top. I groaned lightly, knowing my mouth was directly next to his ear. Oh, and don't think I didn't take into consideration how much I knew that bothered him. I leaned up slowly, and peered down to see who I landed on even though I already had the answer.

Darien's eyes were closed, his arms still gripped tightly around my waist. "Get off."

"Darien!" I gasped, feigning ignorance. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's no surprise. Now, get off of me."

I weakly tried, but failed. "Um, I can't. My leg is stuck." Skillfully, during the fall, I had managed to twist out legs together. An evil laugh echoed throughout my mind. I knew all the spots.

Darien opened his eyes, and looked at me. "It's not that hard." He quickly undid our legs, practically pushed me off, and got up. He dusted his pants off without looking at me, and I was still seated on the ground. He sighed, and turned to look at me, reaching down to help me up. His hands were so warm.

I jumped up with his help. "Thanks a bunch, Darien." I looked at the sun. "Oh, time for school! Bye!" I sprinted away, leaving him shock and alone again.

Plan A: complete.

--

School was the same as usual, and I had managed to finish most of my homework during my study halls. Currently, I was waiting for someone at the arcade. I pulled out my remaining homework and began to work, knowing it would be awhile until they got here.

I heard Andrew come up to me. "Serena, how nice to see you here. It's been awhile."

I looked up, and smiled. "Yes, it has. It's nice to see you too, Andrew. How've you been? How's Rita?"

"I'm good as is she. What can I get for you?"

"I'll take some coffee. Black, please."

Andrew paused. "Black coffee? Since when do you drink coffee nevertheless black coffee?"

"Just now."

Andrew raised his eyebrows at me, tucking his pad into his apron. "Does this have to do with Darien? You know he gets black coffee here everyday."

"Eh, Darien? Why would I care what he gets?"

"You dating him could be a reason."

I scrunched my nose slightly. "He didn't tell you? You guys are best friends."

"Tell me what?" Andrew asked. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"He broke up with me."

His eyes almost did a 360. "What? When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"No idea." In the distance, I heard the arcade's doors chime, meaning someone came in. Andrew looked over and his face turned angry. He whipped off his apron, threw it on the table, and marched over to the newest customer, proceeding to swing his arm back, and strike him on the left cheek.

It barely fazed the victim whose head didn't even turn to the side when Andrew's punch made contact. You could hardly see a mark, but you could see his eyes go darker. "Andrew, what the hell was that?"

Andrew pointed back to my booth. "Why?!"

Darien followed his friend's finger with his eyes. "Serena?"

"You broke up with her for no reason? What're you, stupid?!"

Darien looked around at the shocked customers in the room. "Um, Andrew…"

Andrew followed suit, and his face flushed crimson. "Oops. Uh, let's go back to where Serena is."

Darien looked back at Andrew. "I'd rather not."

Andrew glared at his friend. "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"It probably won't hurt, like your hand is right now."

Andrew was cradling his hand. "I'd say. Your face is like iron. Damn. It didn't even tickle?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Damn."

I glared at them both. Stupid of them to be best friends. One hits the other, and ten seconds later it doesn't even matter. Men. You can't live with them, you can't… no that's pretty much covers it. "Boys."

Andrews smiled at me, but Darien made it look like I wasn't there. It hurt, but only a little. "Hey, Serena. Look who I found."

"Ah, yes, the Jolly Green Giant. How's the weather up there?" I snickered. Darien glared at me.

"Just fine, Meatball Head," he smirked.

I grabbed my chest, feigning hurt. "Oh, how low! You would stoop to that nickname! Tisk, tisk, Darien."

"Oh, please, Serena." He shook his head. "Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"That isn't any of your concern, Mr. I'm-Now-Single. You can sit you know. We do have to go over the division of goods. Let's see… I wouldn't mind taking that car off your hands."

Darien slid into the booth across from me. "Excuse me? There is no division of goods, and you're not getting my Porsche."

I puckered my lower lip out in that way that always made him fuss. "Why not? It's so pretty, Dare-bear."

Darien rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Dare-bear. It's childish."

"Then don't act like a child, dear."

"How am I the one acting like a child when you're the one who's pouting?"

"'Cause it bothers you." I didn't even notice when Andrew left to get my coffee until he came back with it. Placing it in front of me, he looked between us in bewilderment.

"Um, enjoy." He started to leave.

"Oh, Andrew." He turned back around. "You can put it on his tab."

"What. No, Andrew." I ignored Darien, and nodded, pouting again. Andrew chuckled, and left.

Darien looked at my drink. "What are you drinking?" He pulled the mug out of my hands and took a graceful sip. Too bad he didn't lift his pinky. That would have been priceless. I'm still looking for that moment.

"Since when do you drink black coffee, Serena?" He asked. I expected him to give it back, but he continued to take occasional sips.

"What does it matter? Give it back. You're drinking it all." I reached across the table for it, but he kept it out of my hands.

"No. I like it. Besides, I'm paying for it, right?" He smirked at me again, letting the mug's edge rest against his lips.

"Please. I want to try it."

He chuckled. "Fine, but just a sip. You don't need coffee." He slid it back over to me. I raised it to my lips, looked over at him through my eyelashes, smiled softly, and took a slow sip.

I let the warm liquid run down my throat, making its path leave behind a hot trail. It didn't taste that bad as bland as it was. I just needed it to remind me of Darien, when I couldn't physically have him. I sat the mug back on the table, licking my lips. I acted like I wasn't watching his expression, but I knew exactly what had unfolded on his features.

I grinned. "Not bad." I looked at him directly this time. "Something wrong?"

His face seemed to snap back to reality and composure. "No." He looked down at his lap. "I need to go." Quickly, he slid out of the booth, and rushed out of the arcade, leaving me laughing hysterically.

Plan B: complete.

I had to make him want it.

* * *

__

Was that great or what? I didn't really have many ideas for the payback part, but I really wanted to write a chapter for you guys. I ended up just putting fingers to the keys, and this is what I got. I really satisfied with the outcome, and I hope you all are too. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought. You can maybe even try to give me some ideas for future chapters. Yes, there will be more than what I had originally planned. Don't forget to review!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

MoonlightMaiden14


	4. Somewhere I Belong

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the wait, everyone. Really, I am._

* * *

It was the next day after the first two plans were completed. I was heading home from school after a very, very long day. My shoulders were slightly slouched, my head was down, and I knew I looked exhausted to everyone around me on the city streets. The air smelled gross today, like an overcooked hotdog that was covered in rotten mustard. I scrunched my nose up, attempting to hold my breath until I entered the arcade.

I searched for Andrew, spotting him behind the counter. I sat down on my usual red bar stool. "Is it just me or does this city stink?"

"Yeah, I know. It's awful. I wonder why it smells the way it does," Andrew agree, bringing out a cloth to wipe the area in front of me. "Do you want anything?"

"Sure! Strawberry milkshake, please," I said, smiling at him. I smelt the awful stench again as the automatic door slid open, but it was covered by a sweet, intoxicating scent of roses and coffee. I mentally groaned at the familiar scent. I felt him sit a seat down from me, faintly hearing him order his infamous black coffee, but I put a smile back on my face as Andrew sat my drink in front of me.

"So, Serena, how was school today," he asked, pouring the moron's drink and placing it next to his large – I guessed medical – textbook he was reading.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started, Andrew. I had a geometry test, a biology test, and a vocabulary test today! I swear teachers don't have an ounce of sympathy in them," I said before taking a big slurp of my milkshake. I heard Darien quietly chuckling to himself so I turned in my seat to face him. "Something funny, scum?"

He lifted his head, naturally making eye contact with me. A soft blush rose to my cheeks, but I hid it with a glare. He smirked. "No. Why would something be funny?"

"You were the one laughing not me," I said.

He motioned to his book. "I could have been laughing at something in my book."

I didn't even need to look at the book. "It's a medical textbook, Darien Shields. There's nothing funny in there. It only gives out a bunch of headaches."

He closed the book shut. "It only gives you headaches, Serena. I, however, enjoy reading it."

"Of course, you _enjoy_ reading a thick, boring medical book. You're going to be a doctor. Duh!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. He lifted his coffee to his lips, letting the remaining liquid slid through them. He threw a couple bills on the table and grabbed his book. "Andrew, I need to get going. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, go have a blast at that hour long class you have. Try not to get drunk. It can be hard to be your own patient, you know," I said, turning back to my own drink. I was about to take another slurp of it when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a young blonde haired boy smiling at me. "What?"

His smile grew. "Hey. I'm Todd. Can I sit with you?"

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I turned back to my drink, but the boy cleared his throat. I turned to look at him. "Sorry. Do you need something?" I could feel a pair of eyes staring at my back.

Todd was still grinning at me in the most sheepish way. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. You know, we could go get some grub, catch a movie… go back to my place. It's up to you."

I leaned away from him, disgust written clearly on my face. "Are you kidding? Get out of here!" I reached for my shake, planning on moving a few stools down, but a foreign arm reached for mine, pulling me back. Unfortunately, my resistance resulted in my grip loosening on my shake to the point of it spilling on my outfit. The pink contents spilled down my white blouse and navy blue skirt, and immediately I felt the chill of the ice cream run through. My eyes widened in horror as I realized the whole arcade was staring at me. I turned my heated eyes towards Todd's grinning face, letting my fist curl up on its own. "You… better… RUN!" I slammed the empty glass on the counter, seething angrily at Todd. A slightly high pitched squeak escaped through his lips as he jumped from the chair, booking it towards the door. I was about to run through the automatic doors when another hand shot out, grabbing onto my elbow.

"Jeez, Meatball Head, cool off." Darien paused, a thoughtful expression appearing on his stone-like features. "Wait, no, you already did that."

I glared at his devilishly handsome face, twisting my arm out of his grip. "Zip it, jerk!" I was preparing to run out the door again.

"You might as well stop putting on such a ridiculous scene for your audience, Serena. Besides, I sure he's already half way to America by now." He looked over my stained uniform. "And you might want to change before you throw yourself out on the streets."

I looked down at my pink stained uniform, shrugging. "Who cares what I look like? You surely don't." With that, I stepped my foot through the opened automatic doors, welcoming the stares I would soon receive from the city dwellers.

Plan C: backfired. Stupid Todd.

--

I got an ear full from my mother when I arrived home. I had to change immediately so she could try her best to get my uniform back to its original cleanliness. I was, currently, lying across my bed, listening to Linkin Park. Chester Bennington had such a beautiful, unique voice, and the band's lyrics and music helped my muscles relax as I listened to his voice stream through my stereo's speakers. Their songs reminded me so much of Darien, and I would listen to them to try to see the world through his eyes.

Luna jumped through the window, her eyes going down due to the loud music. "Serena, how can you think with all this noise?"

"I like it, Luna," I said, sighing. I rolled onto my back, staring up at the plain, white ceiling while I let my mind entwine with the haunting music. "Do you… Luna, do you think I'll ever be with Darien again?"

Luna jumped up beside me, nudging my arm with her wet nose. "I can't really give you an answer to that, princess, but in my heart, I have to believe that you will."

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I scratched her chin. "I hope so." I let the words of _Somewhere I Belong_ flow through the air of the room while Luna and I listened closely to the words. "Sometimes… I can just see this relating to him so much, Luna. It's almost creepy."

Luna curled into a small ball next to my side. "Whatever you say, Serena. It's still just noise to my ears." Soon, she was quietly snoozing next to me. I shook my head, letting my eyes close so I could try to rest.

_I was walking along the broken pieces of marble, looking for some unknown destination. The place was tugging at my strings of my every thought, but it was a mystery to me. I lifted the skirt of my white dress, lightly placing my bare feet against the crumbled ground. I looked around my surroundings, but I could only see disaster and ruin. _

_I sighed, letting my whispers tickle the empty air. "Welcome home, Serenity." I could feel the sarcasm of my words in the air as the atmosphere responded. I glanced up sharply when I heard a distant chuckle. I saw a dark figure standing lazily against a cracked pillar. The figure's lips pulled back to show a mouth full of pure white teeth, but all I could do was stare into the pair of midnight blue eyes._

_"Yes, welcome home, princess, somewhere we _both_ belong." His voice sent shivers down my spine and tears down my pale face._

I snapped my eyelids open, seeing dark shadows dance across the floor of my bedroom. I looked out the window. Twilight gained control over the darkened sky while I slept. I felt Luna still purring beside me and I was relieved I didn't disturb her. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall into my hands. "No, Endymion, no. I won't let that happen to us. We won't have the same fate as our kingdoms. No, not crumpled, broken, and miserably alone." I lifted my face towards my windows, focusing on the diamond sky. "I promise you, my love."

--

Fresh determination raced through my veins as I walked to school. I followed the usual path to my prison, expecting to see my destined partner ahead. A sly smile spread across my face as I caught sight of his black-haired head. I strolled up to him, waiting for him to take notice of my presence. Almost immediately, he lifted his head from the book he was reading and looked at me.

A sigh escaped his perfectly carved lips. "What is it, Serena?"

A forced an innocent smile on my face. "Oh, nothing, Darien. I just wanted to tell you to have a nice day. You're in the middle of finals by now, right?"

He shut his obvious textbook. "Yes, I am."

"Look, I know you're worried about them, but don't. Knowing you, you'll do great!" I said, flashing my own pair of pearly whites.

He blinked in brief confusion. "Uh, thanks, Serena." He glanced down at his gold wrist watch. "Uh, I have to get to class. See you around, Serena."

I turned around to stare at his back as he retreated down the sidewalk. I shot a look at the barely visible moon in the sky, letting out a silent laugh. Once the stress of finals was off his shoulders, he would need company, and that's what I would give him. Devilish, torturing company. I planned on filling up every second of his schedule whether the man liked it or not.

Plan D: Complete.

Let's really begin, shall we?

* * *

_I am_ _sory about the length, but I wanted it to end here. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I, honestly, think Darien being compared to Linkin Park's music is perfect. The songs fit him so well. Agree? Thanks for reading, and don't forget your appreciated feedback._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I don't own LP, btw. They're only my second favorite band with first place being taken by the amazing, Evanescence -- don't own them, either._


	5. A Shattered Link

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait. Enjoy._

* * *

I had talked to Andrew about the simple measures of my plan on retrieving Darien back to my lovable clutches. Happily, my favorite waiter agreed, and he was letting me hide underneath the counter so I could listen to Mina speak to Darien.

Her voice drifted down to my sensitive ears. "Hey, Darien. I haven't spoke to you in a while. How are you?"

I knew he didn't bother turning away from the book he was reading to look at my friend. "I'm just fine, Mina, but I'm busy right now."

"Oh, I can see that, but you always have a book with you when you come here." I heard her click her tongue. "Serena told me that you're in the middle of finals right now. I heard some rumors around the campus that there will be this huge party to celebrate the end of the year as well as the end of finals."

I could hear Darien turn in his stool to look at Mina. "What's your point, Mina?"

She kicked lightly at the thin metal under the counter. "Oh, nothing. I was just hoping that you would confirm there's a party and possibly where it would be, that's all."

"Like I'd tell you anything. Besides, you're too young to go to a college party." The bar stool returned to its normal position.

Mina laughed, low and menacing. "Only you would know that, and with Serena's killer looks and my smooth talk, we'll get in no problem."

I heard Darien turn the red stool back to Mina, the sharpness of the speed echoing in my ears. "You two are _not_ going to a college party. That's just plain stupidity."

I could hear Mina slowly place her feet on the floor, and then rise off the stool beside Darien. "Well, business concerning Serena and I isn't worth your time anyway. And thanks for confirming that there is in fact a party. I'll get the details from someone else." The sound of the bells chimed throughout the arcade, signaling the exit or entrance of a customer, whom I would know was Mina.

I smiled, the corners of my lips lifting up in pleasure of Mina's performance. I could practically feel the frustration simmer off of Darien's body as he turned back to his book and coffee. I would wait until he left to leave my spot, but either way, we got him.

Plan E: complete.

--

It was the big night. Mina had succeeded it digging the information out of a randomly chosen college jock, claiming she'd be away and wanted to go to catch up with her friends. The jock happily told her the details before he winked at her. Mina knew that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

Now, we were waiting outside the door. We both stood there straightening every piece of clothing before we would knock. Our outfits weren't almost the same. Mina picked out our clothes, saying we would be notice for the similarities. She wore tight, leather pants and a sleeveless orange top with black Mudd heels on. A black choker adored her neck while she had large black hoops hanging from her ears. Nervously, I tried pulling down my leather skirt after I fixed my white spaghetti tank top. In habit, I dug the toe of my matching heels to Mina's into the floor. I could feel the weight of the thin silver chains that were wrapped around my neck, and my ears were already beginning to hurt from the weight of the silver hoops.

Rubbing my lips together, making me feel the glossiness of the clear lip gloss, I raised my hand to knock on the door. It took only a few seconds for someone to pull open the door. It was a medium height man with dark blonde hair and green eyes. He grinned widely at the site of us, and I noticed how his eyes traveled down the length of our bodies. He pulled the door open wider.

"Come on in, ladies!" he said happily before he chugged the rest of the drink that he had been holding. We smiled at him politely before we stepped past him into the music thumping room. We walked with each other into the main area where the dance area was crowded with college students. I could smell the stench of alcohol in the air.

"Mina, whatever happens, don't get drunk!" I had to yell at her so she could hear me over the extremely loud music. She nodded in agreement as she grabbed my hand. We had to stick together even if this was all for Darien. My mind jolted at his name, making my eyes floated around the room to locate him immense form. I spotted him leaning against the wall a couple of yards away, talking to a couple of women. He had a cigarette between his fingers. Since when did that man smoke? I tugged on Mina's hand, making her turn so I could point Darien out for her.

She grinned before she pushed me towards his direction. "Go get him, girl!"

Nodding, I pushed past a couple groups of people before I was standing behind the women speaking to him. From the sounds of their voices, I could tell their intentions weren't innocent. I tapped on the brunette's shoulder, making her turn to look at me. She breathed out smoke in my face. "What do you want, squirt?" I could feel Darien's angry stare on me.

Please. "I believe you're time is up. It's my turn." I pushed through the two until I stood next to Darien. My eyes traveled up his body, memorizing the way his faded, dark blue jeans hugged his legs and waist and how his tight, black shirt didn't leave anything to the imagination. "Hey."

Darien didn't even look at the other too, and I figured he didn't even notice when they left. "What the hell are you doing here, Serena?"

I fanned the area in front of my face with my hand. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Since you started giving me gray hairs." He looked over my head and out into the crowd. "Where's Mina? This is all her fault."

I dismissed his question as I reached up to run my hand through his thick, silky, black locks. "Oh, please, Darien. You don't have any gray hairs." I breathed in, but then regretted it as he took another hit from his cigarette.

He caught my hand, pulling it away from him. "Don't, Serena. How many times do I have to tell you? We're over so drop the stupid acts you're pulling."

I snatched my hand away from his. "Stupid acts? I don't know what you're talking about."

Before I knew what was happening, Darien had opened a lone door and pulled me inside. He closed the door behind him and the barrier of the wall blocked out the blaring sound of the music. "Don't give me that shit. You _know_ what I'm talking about. I'm not dense, Serena. Did you honestly think I wouldn't have figured it out? You're pulling all this crap, like coming to this party, to try and get me to come back to you." He took a moment to take another hit from the cigarette before crushing it in a random ash tray. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I _don't_ love you anymore. Maybe I did in the past, but let's face it, that was a thousand years ago!"

I stomped my foot on the wood floor. "So what! Just because it was so long ago doesn't mean the feelings have disappeared! I still love you. I really do, and I _know_ you still love me!"

He ran his hand through his hair. It was something he always did out of frustration. "Serena… I am… so sick of all this. What happened between us so long ago needs to stay in the past. That's where it belongs." He let out a rough, haggard breath. "I'm tired of fate deciding every path I take in my life. I don't love you anymore. Grow up and get over it."

I pointed my pale finger at him. "There! You see! You just admitted that our love is fate! We're meant to be together. Stop trying to say otherwise."

"I'm not denying anything!" he said, his voice rising. "Why won't you listen to me? I don't want to do this anymore! I'm ready to decide for myself. This is my life, not ours. I get to decide what I do with it. I don't want you in my life anymore." He turned back towards the door, gripping the knob. "Go home, Serena, and leave me alone." He said the words in a calm, even tone, but I knew what strength and cruelty they held underneath the surface. He opened the door fully, walking back out into the main room while leaving me alone in the darkness.

The tears had already started to pool in my eyes, but after he left, they began to streak down my face. His words echoed throughout my head as I fell to my knees. I could feel it in the depths of my soul. Our link began to fade as Darien truly started to leave me. Through our bond, I could hear his footsteps as they got farther away until the link completely shattered, leaving me alone for good. Never before in my entire life, including the one before this, did I ever feel so alone.

Suddenly, I could feel something pull away from me, something as thin as a strand of hair and as delicate and fragile as a piece of glass. It emerged from my body, making the world around me go black. The last thing I felt was my body tumble to the floor as my soul soared out of the window, heading straight for the moon.

* * *

_Well, there's the update. I'm sorry if it seemed a little scratchy, especially the ending. I haven't exactly been in the writing mood lately so maybe that's why. But I wanted to update for you guys. I hope you liked and understand the chapter. Stay tuned and don't forget to review._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	6. Confusion

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Six_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello!! I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT LENGTH! Enjoy, anyway._

* * *

My mind was spinning like the tea cup ride at the amusement park. I didn't dare open my eyes to the starry sky I knew was passing around me. Only when my body softly landed on a cold, hard surface did I decide to face the world I knew I was on. My cerulean eyes slowly opened to reveal the most beautiful black blanket cluttered with sparking white dots I knew to be the stars. Trying to roll over, I watched as gray dust starting to fan in the air around me. Why couldn't I stand? I went to feel my body to make sure I was still connected to my legs when I felt silkiness smooth ride under my hands. What?

"Serenity," a soft voice called, the noise filling the dead, empty air.

I tried to move my head. It wouldn't follow. "Who-?" A sudden cough racked my body before a sharp pain twisted around my heart. "Aghh!"

"Serenity, you have to let go," the voice spoke again, the tone gentle.

"Wha-?" I couldn't say what I wanted before the coughing returned. Why wasn't my body working? Why could I _feel_ it?

"Serenity, please." The voice started to break. "You're killing yourself."

I'm killing myself? Wait, how did she know _that_ name? Who is she? I grabbed onto the little air I had left in my lungs? "What are you… talking about?" Finally, a full sentence emerged, but how much did it take from me?

"Let go." She spoke again. Why wasn't she answering any of my questions? Let go? What was she talking about?

I attempted to speak again, but nothing came out. Suddenly, I felt something begin to trickle down my chin. The woman appeared by my side in a swift flash. Why couldn't I see her face? She was fading. She was fading fast. Slowly, her hand reached for me, wiping something off my chin. When she pulled back, all my eyes could focus on was the streak of red on her finger. Blood?

"Serenity-," she said, but then the world around her started to go black.

A moan escaped my lips. My head felt like lead. My nerves were gone. "Uhh…"

"Serenity, please understand." It was the last thing I heard before her hand returned to my forehead where heat started to grow. Then, my world went black.

--

Darien was pissed beyond belief. He should have never even spoken Mina nevertheless so carelessly slip about the party being real. Now, Serena's heart was broken because of him. Again. The college student racked his large hand through his dark hair again as he made his way to his ritzy apartment. Once he was finally able to reach the protection behind the door, he pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

The person answered after a few rings passed. "Hello?"

"Andrew, it's Darien."

"Darien? Dude, do you know what time it is?" Andrew's voice was gruff. Looking around his dark apartment, Darien spotted a clock, reading 2:35.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Andrew groaned. "I was having a good dream, too! Why are you calling so late anyway?"

Darien sighed, venturing over to his sofa in the living room. He didn't need a light in this place. "I just got home."

"Home? Why?'

"I was at a stupid college party tonight."

Darien heard Andrew's chuckle on the other end. "Well, I'm up now. What happened?"

"Serena was there."

"Yeah?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

Darien groaned as he let his head fall on the back of the couch. "Shit, Andrew. It was a college party and all you have to say is 'yeah'? Are you sure you're not just half awake?"

"Positive."

"But why was she there?" Darien asked even though he knew the answer.

"I know you knew the answer to that question, Darien." Damn, Andrew knew him too well.

"Why won't she just let it rest?"

"Why don't you just take her back?"

Darien pulled away from the phone and stared at it. "What?"

Andrew let out a groan. "Look, Darien, I know you miss her and I know you still love her. You need to stop being such an ass and make up with her. I'm sure whatever it is I _know_ you said to her tonight shattered her heart even more. The least you can do if you _can't_ get back to her is just try to be friends. It's better than nothing, isn't it?"

Darien sighed, slumping forward so he could stare at the gray carpet. "You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. Be a man, dude."

"Serena's different. I can't just-"

"Yes, you _can_! Damn, Darien. You're the most hard-headed person I've ever met. For once, let someone in your life!"

Suddenly, after Andrew's words filled Darien's ears, the doorbell rang, the sound making Darien's head raise sharply in surprise and alert. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Someone's ringing my doorbell." Darien rose from the couch and started walking towards his door. The bell rang again.

"At this hour?"

"Andrew, I'm going to have to talk to you another time." Darien didn't let Andrew speak before he hung up, throwing the phone back onto the couch. Before Darien fully reached the front door, he traveled over to the small table in the mini foyer. Opening the table's drawer, he reached in to pull out a shiny silver dagger. _Just in case._ Darien glanced over his shoulder, his dark blue eyes catching onto the sudden stream of moonlight stretching across the floor behind him.

The door bell rang again. Darien pulled up the expression of fearlessness and intimidation before he grasped the doorknob, and twisted it. Pulling open the door, he came face to face with death.

The hallway was filled with bright lights, and one light glimmered on the white hair of the man in front of him. "Hello, prince." The man smiled. "May we come in?"

The four supposedly dead generals were waiting.

* * *

_Like I said above, I'm really sorry how short it is, but this is where I wanted to end it. I must say I was not expecting this, but now I have a completely different vision for this story's future. It's exciting! Oh, and yes, I am changing the POV to third person for now. You'll understand later. I hope it doesn't upset anyone in anyway. Another thing, I have absolutely no idea how long this will be now. I'll just write and see where I go. Sorry if anyone was hoping this story was reaching the end. I hope it isn't becoming boring! Well, thanks for reading, and please, please review! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'm EXTREMELY curious! :D_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	7. Returns

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Seven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey! I'm really sorry about the wait as well as the length of this chapter, but I got it out! Enjoy!_

* * *

Shock was written clearly on Darien's face as he stared at the four people he had come to believe were killed. They stood like they had been alive and breathing for as long as they faces seemed aged. It was as if nothing had ever happened to them in the first place.

A grin broke out on Jadeite's face. "Look, we made the prince speechless!" The statement bounced of the hallway's walls.

Darien's eyes widened. "Shut up! Get inside!" Ripping the door open, he allowed the four gray suited generals to enter his flat. Once in the safety of his home, Darien motioned for the men to follow him into his spotless, tidy living room. "Sit down."

Kunzite sat on one of the black leather chairs while the other three sat next to each other on the couch. Taking a deep breath, Darien sat down in the other chair that was across from Kunzite. The only thing between them was a black, glass coffee table.

Kunzite swept his pale blue eyes across the living room. "This is just like you, Endymion. Black for everything possible. Simple, dull colors for everything else." He looked back at the dark-haired man. "You never change, do you?"

Darien kept his eyes hard. "It would seem that way."

Nephrite nodded. "You don't ever show any personality either."

Darien ignored him. "Why are you four here?" He shook his head. "_How_ are you four here? You're supposed to be dead."

Zoicite shook his blonde head while lightly playing with his ponytail. "No. That's was Beryl's generals not us."

At Darien's confused look, Kunzite took over. "They were our clones."

"What?" Darien asked.

Nephrite waved his hand in front of him. "Before Beryl's minions killed us during the war, they had been sent to retrieve our DNA."

Jadeite nodded while rubbing his chest. "Yeah. Beryl wanted to make clones of us and then use them against you."

Kunzite sighed. "They were successful but only in a certain way during that time." He paused to take a breath. "After they killed us in secret, they used our clones against the Sailor Scouts, our lovers."

Darien nodded. "I remember."

"Our clones were used for only one purpose that night. They were sent to act like we had betrayed you as well as them. They believed they were killed by us, the men who loved them," Kunzite said.

Darien cleared his throat before running his hand through his hair. "Yes, Serenity told me. She knew what happened through her link with her friends." He shook his head. "But that doesn't explain why you're here now."

Kunzite shifted forward to where he was resting his elbows on his knees. "We were reborn like you were… except in America. When we finally remembered our past, we tried everything to locate you."

Jadeite interrupted. "Which was pretty hard, believe me. It isn't easy finding someone who wouldn't have the same name anymore."

Kunzite glared at the blonde for the cut in. "Yes. We were able to find you when things started to spread throughout the media about the Sailor Scouts over in Tokyo, Japan." Leaning back in the leather seat, the white-haired man smiled for the first time. "And here we are."

"Okay… so you here because…"

"To help and be with our prince. That's where we're supposed to be," Kunzite said, finishing Darien's sentence.

Standing up from his chair, the ancient prince of the Golden Kingdom walked slowly over to his wall length window to stare out over the city of Tokyo. He didn't turn back to the men sitting in the room. "And what makes you think I need your help? I've been doing perfectly fine on my own ever since I was six years old. I don't need anyone."

"Like you don't need Serenity?" Kunzite said, rising from his chair as well.

Darien turned around to look at the white-haired general. "Excuse me?"

"We are well informed of the situation going on between you and the princess," Kunzite said, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

Darien's eyes narrowed. "How are you so well informed of us?"

Kunzite shrugged. "Endymion, we're your men, your best friends. Our souls are tied together just like the Scouts' are to each other." After Kunzite spoke, he shot a glare at Jadeite, making the blonde stifle a laugh. Kunzite looked back at his prince. '_Did you forget about our link?'_

Darien's eyes slightly widen at the sound of Kunzite's voice echoing in his mind, but quickly turned back to his normal state. _'How could I forget?'_

"Then you understand."

"Yes, but then why didn't you use our link to find me?"

"We had to be reunited with you before the link could become activated again."

Darien sighed, running his hand through his black hair. He left Kunzite last words hang in the air as he walked over to grab his keys by the door. "Let's go. I need coffee." Then, he was walking out the door, leaving the men to follow.

--

Walking into the nicely air conditioned building known as the Crown Arcade, Darien lead his men to sit in a booth situated near the back corner of the room. It didn't take long for the head waiter and son of the owner, Andrew, to approach the booth. He smiled when he spotted Darien.

"Hey, man," Andrew said, taking out his notepad and pen. "Black coffee, right?"

Darien nodded, and then motioned for the other men to place their orders. Jadeite grinned, and turned fully towards the other blonde. "Let's see… I'll have an order of fries, a slice of sausage pizza, a cheeseburger with extra cheese, and a large Pepsi." He sat there for a split second before his face lit up. "In fact, make those fries cheese fries!" He turned towards Darien. "You're paying, right?" He nodded. Jadeite grinned before he sat back, rubbing his stomach.

Andrew scribbled down his order and then turned towards the other men. The other three ordered pretty much the same thing, minus the cheese fries. Kunzite waited for Andrew to write down his order. "Oh, and give Darien here the same thing as me."

Darien sat up. "What, no!" Kunzite waved him away, and nodded again at Andrew. Andrew grinned at his black-haired friend before walking away. Darien groaned, sitting back again. "So… do you guys have different names since you were reborn?"

Nephrite nodded. "Yeah. We have whole new identities. I'm Nathan Williamson."

"Kevin Knight."

"Jared Sparks."

"Zachary Anderson… or Zach."

"I see," Darien said, but then the sound of the bell went off, signaling the entry of another person. Darien glanced over at the sliding glass door to see Serena walk in with her four friends. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her back, feeling the anger rise at the other males in the room for doing the same thing. His eyes traveled up her slim jeans covered by tan boots to her tan short sleeve sweater, but what caught his eyes was her hair. It wasn't in her normal buns, but instead went straight down her back in a long braid.

Kunzite peaked over at his prince to see him looking at the front counter at a bunch of girls. "What're you looking at?" Darien didn't have to answer when Serena turned her face to look over her shoulder. Kunzite's eyes widened. "Oh!" He grinned. "Look at everyone staring at her!" He shook his head, making his white locks fly around him gently. "She always had that affect when she walked in a room."

Darien ignored the man sitting next to him and instead watched with fire in his eyes as a man started to approach his princess. A growled rolled up his throat and sprung from his mouth before he started to shove Kunzite out of the booth. It didn't take long for the college student to get on his feet and start to march over to the pair that was now happily speaking. He silently smirked when he saw her eyes widened as she spotted him nearing them.

He slapped his hand down on the man's shoulder, feeling slight satisfaction from his wince. The shorter man looked over his shoulder and green eyes met fiery midnight blue. Darien practically spat the words in his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was about to answer, but Serena spoke instead. "Darien, knock it off!"

The angered man reverted his eyes back to the blonde girl. "Stopping this man from doing anything to you."

"We were just talking, and why the hell does it matter to you? It doesn't even concern you at all!" She started pulling on the other man's arm to get him away from her ex-boyfriend.

The victim forcibly backed away from the pair. "What the f…? I'm out of here."

Serena watched as he left the arcade before throwing a few bills on his table until she returned her heated stare at the man in front of her. "Why did you do that?"

Darien shook his head, unconsciously hearing his men begin to approach the front of the arcade. "It doesn't matter." He started reaching for her hand. "But you're coming with me."

Serena's eyes widened as she watched his hand near her. "Don't _touch_ me!" When his fingers came in contact with her skin, the innocent girl let out a glass breaking scream before collapsing to the cold ground.

* * *

_Is anyone curious about what's happened to Serena from merrily a touch? Tell me your thoughts and possible theories. I can't wait to read all the reviews!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. Even though it's summer, I'm finding it a bit hard to get into writing mood which is why it's taking awhile to get my stories updated. I'm sorry, but I'm trying! Oh, and sorry for any errors in the writing._


	8. Spark of Everything

_Story: Pay Up_

_Chapter: Eight_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Helloooooo! Sorry about the wait. Oh, and there's some language in this chapter, but nothing uncommon or rare, I'm sure. Enjoy._

* * *

It was all so fast—the movements, the touch, the scream. It was like a jolt of electricity rippled through his hand when his skin came in contact with mine. I felt like I no longer had control of my body, the scream was so automatic. It burst out of my throat like there was something that had been holding it back for decades. Mentally, it hurt and burned my mouth as it erupted in the air. The floor came faster than I expected. My mind was to busy wondering what had happened after the scream had filled the room with its echoes. Suddenly, I had felt warm, gentle hands reach for me, helping me before I hit the tiles to hard.

Voices were shouting around me, but the faces I could not see. "What the hell, Darien?!"

"She told you not to touch her!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know anything?"

"Why should you even care?" That voice was calm but it had an even sliver of coldness running through the letters. Silence followed that question.

Everyone was yelling so loudly or talking so softly, but no where could I find in the depths of my mind my own voice. It seemed to be lost in the darkness. I could feel a slight burn on my hand where Darien had made the simple connection with my skin, but I had no idea why it was reacting that way. Everything was so confusing. What happened to me, and what was going on?

Then, there was a voice directed intentionally towards me. "Serena, Serena, are you all right?" It sounded like Amy. She was always the one with the brain.

My voice was still searching for an opening.

"Serena, please, speak. I need to know if you're all right." There was a sense of panic in her voice now. I could only summon a moan as a response. She breathed a sigh of relief at the simple sound. "That's good enough for me." Her voice went a little distant as she spoke to another. "Lita, do you think you could carry her to the back room? I think she'll be more comfortable there."

I felt hands slip under my back, and soon I was flying. Lita, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to me. "What about them? You know, why are they here? They're supposed to be dead."

I could just imagine seeing Amy shaking her head, but it was too bad I could actually witness it. "No, Serena and her condition is our top priority right now. We'll deal with _that_ later."

Who were they talking about? I couldn't remember, but something was nagging me at the back of the head like I _should_ remember. Oh, what was going _on_?

Before long, I felt something soft and comfy form under my body. It felt like a couch. Ah, it felt so nice compared to… compared to…

Then, there was another voice. It was a voice showing every hint of masculinity. "What's wrong with her?" Oh, the voice sounded so… delicious almost! It was so rich and deep with the right amount of smoothness like silk running through every word. My body's first reaction to it was to send a pleasurable shiver down my spine, but then, out of no where, fire followed the trail. I sucked in a sharp breath as the fire seemed to spin at the end of the line.

I sensed the girls hovering over me. It would be Raye to start ranting. "Why won't she respond? What's wrong with her?" —the question already asked by that painfully beautiful voice—"She's yet to say anything since the other night. Ugh, it's so confusing!" I had the feeling to laugh at the last statement. _She_ thought it was confusing. I was in the first seat of confusion right now.

I felt the seconds tick by before my vision gradually cleared and the back room of the Crown Arcade take shape in front of me. I was lying on the worn out green couch in the back room where the employees took their breaks. I watched lights from the television softly dance on the white ceiling above me, but I figured it must have been muted since it wasn't making any sounds. In the corner of my eye, I saw the slightest view of blue hair, and instantly knew who it was. Then, I felt pressure on my right hand so I looked over to see Mina kneeling at my side with her hand in my own. Looking around more, I saw Lita and Raye not far behind the other two, but what really caught my eye were the five men standing off to the side, watching the scene with great interest. One man caught my eyes more than the others. I sucked in a silent breath.

Darien.

Then, my senses went _wild_. Everything was as clear as if it was in my own mind. I could hear every simple, soft sound; every breath being taken in and blown out, every grunt, sigh, or groan, every changing of position. Never before in all my years of living had I ever heard these sounds this way.

That was when my voice returned with a vengeance.

The rage was directed to that one man. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His head lifted at the sound of my voice, his eyes immediately connecting with mine. "Excuse me?"

I already rose to a sitting position. "Why are you here, you son of a bitch?"

He smirked at the name. "Son of a bitch? Such language now."

I jumped to my feet. "Don't even start with me!"

He raised his hands in defense, but then pointed them towards his chest. "Me? I was just standing here. You're the one with the sudden PMS."

Oh, it erupted. "PMS?! That happened one time!"

"You stained my best silk white dress shirt!"

"Well, if you hadn't of been such an arrogant ass then I wouldn't have thrown the wine at you!" It was coming in a rush, and there was nothing to stop it. My mind was throwing up every possible wall, but they kept coming at full speed.

"Oh, please! I offered to take you back, but you're the one who through the tantrum about being 'just fine and dandy and that nothing could stop you'! If only you could have warned my shirt!"

"Like you didn't just go order another one anyway! You had tons of those shirts so don't even go there."

"Oh, I went there, princess."

"Shut up!"

"You started it."

"What are you, five?"

"Who? Me or you? Because I think the weight is going on your end."

I threw my hands up. "Forget it! Just get out!"

"This is a public place."

"No, out there is a public place. It's private back here."

He smirked. "And you know so much about things being private, don't you, Serenity?" His eyes were darker than usual, almost black. It all happened so fast. So fast I my mind could pick up the sound of his feet rushing across the wooden floor, so fast I didn't even think about his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me to him, but oh, something in me did register the second his lips came crashing down on mine. Suddenly, everything felt so right, but at the same time, so wrong.

The only question: why wasn't any of it making sense?

* * *

_I'm sorry about the length, but this is where I wanted it to end. I'm betting on the guess that I'm making everyone even more confused. Don't worry. I'm actually considering ending this soon. Maybe! I don't know if everything can be resolved in two chapters unless they're both on the long side. Although, looking at it from different angles, it is possible. Now, any possible guesses on what just happened between our two favorite people? Let me know as usual! By the way, I just got another story idea!! What do you think of it?_

**_Whisper: The traditional invasion of Beryl occurs until Serenity erupts a burst of silver light that eliminates her army and heals all the wounded. Having no other option but to retreat, Beryl goes, but leaves Serenity wounded and Endymion's parents dead. So many problems, so little time to resolve before she returns._**

_Now, that's a rough summary, meaning it might be changed because of the length. Obviously, nothing will be posted for awhile, but I at least wanted your thoughts on the summary/idea. If anyone is wondering where the idea came from, I thought it up after making a music video in my head while listening to Whisper by Evanescence--who I don't own. Anyway... thanks!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
